During the third year of existence of the Alcohol Research Center, the group of investigators involved in study of the biological effects of ethanol on the central nervous system have generated considerable data: their findings fall under almost all of the major categories of neuroscientific investigation including histology, physiology, biochemistry, pharmacology, endocrinology and experimental psychology. Interdisciplinary studies have proliferated and a large number of scientific reports have been published or are in press.